Tarde de Outono
by Xia M
Summary: O que uma discussão com um bichinho de peluche pode fazer, ou não, por alguém? As coisas que se dizem sem pensar podem causar muita emoção... ::IchiRuki:: ::OneShot::


_**Xia:** Olá minna-san! Bem, à muito tempo que eu não escrevia nada sobre Bleach, mas ganhei a coragem que me faltava e decidi escrever sobre o meu par favorito: Ichigo x Rukia. Como é a primeira vez que escrevo com eles os dois não sei o que vai sair, mas espero sinceramente que gostem. E só para que fique bem claro...e com muita infelicidade minha..._

_Bleach não me pertence._

» - - - - - - - - «

**Tarde de Outono**

- Kuso! – praguejou pela enésima vez o jovem de cabelos laranja enquanto colocava mais um dos seus livros na prateleira.

O rapaz deu graças ao facto do pai e das irmãs estarem fora de casa, porque se por acaso algum deles decidisse entrar no seu quarto teriam um ataque. Roupas por tudo o que era canto, livros pelo chão e pela cama, os seus cadernos escolares todos desordenados no chão, as coisas da sua secretária estavam a fazer fila no chão e alguns enfeites estavam partidos. Enfim, o quarto estava um verdadeiro caos. Algum inocente que aparecesse lá por acaso teria confundido aquilo com um campo de batalha, o que não era mentira contando com o que acontecera naquele quarto momentos atrás.

- Kon! – Ichigo chamou o bichinho de peluche irritado por este estar deitado na sua cama a ler uma revista sabendo perfeitamente que aquilo tinha sido em parte culpa sua. – Kon, estás a ouvir? – Ichigo virou-se para encarar o leão.

- Nani? – perguntou de forma desinteressada e olhando para Ichigo de forma muito pachorrenta.

- Dá-me esse livro que está aí ao teu lado. – pediu Ichigo o mais calmo que pôde.

- Vem buscá-lo. – disse na maior cara de pau que conseguiu virando as costa ao shinigami de cabelos laranja.

- Maldito... – disse Ichigo perfeitamente irritado e indo, realmente, buscar o livro. Passadas mais umas horas Ichigo finalmente conseguiu pôr tudo em ordem, mas o que sucedera quando o shinigami entrou no quarto continuava a martelar-lhe na mente.

_- Flashback – _

_- Rukia!_

_- Nanda? – perguntou a pequena shinigami olhando para Ichigo._

_- Eu vou sair por um momento para ir comprar um caderno novo. Não demoro mais que dez minutos. Até lá vê se não fazes demasiados estragos. – ao ouvir aquela provocação a Kuchiki exaltou-se e levantou-se de imediato tentando confrontar Ichigo cara a cara, o que era impossível, visto ser muito mais baixa que o rapaz._

_- Baka! Como se eu alguma fez tivesse feito alguma coisa! – rebateu perfeitamente irritada pelo comentário. Ichigo apenas sorriu de canto e saiu do quarto._

_- Ja ne! – despediu-se ele descendo as escadas de casa._

_- Baka... – resmungou novamente a Kuchiki. Sem se aperceber ela aproximou-se da janela e viu o rapaz de cabelos laranja sair de casa. _

_Como estava sozinha decidiu trocar de roupa. Apesar de até gostar do uniforme da escola preferia usar os vestidos da Yuzu. Se bem que ela gostava de poder ter os seus próprios vestidos...Ainda havia de convencer Ichigo a ir com ela às compras. A pequena shinigami começou a trocar de roupa esquecendo-se completamente de um pequeno pormenor daquele quarto: Kon._

_O leãozinho de peluche estava escondido no armário onde Rukia dormia e estava numa felicidade sem igual quando começa a pensar alto e faz a pequena shinigami voltar à realidade e lembrar-se da sua regra nº 1 para morar no quarto do Ichigo: nunca se vestir fora do armário. Colocando o vestido no corpo a uma velocidade inacreditável, a shinigami abriu o armário e nem esperou Kon protestar para começar a esmagá-lo, sufocá-lo, matá-lo. _

_Resultado? Tanto Rukia quanto Kon começaram numa de pega-pega no meio do quarto de Ichigo derrubando tudo o que lhes aparecia à frente. Os dois não deixaram de ficar surpresos ao darem de caras com o dono do quarto à porta do mesmo boquiaberto para a desarrumação._

_- Ichigo! Já chegaste? Eu, eu posso explicar! – disse a shinigami apertando Kon atrás das costas e com uma gota crescente enquanto olhava para a expressão furiosa de Ichigo._

_- O que raio se passou nesse quarto? – perguntou Ichigo furioso, mas tentando esconder a raiva._

_- Foi o Kon! – respondeu logo Rukia mostrando o bichinho na sua mão direita. – Ele esteve a espiar enquanto eu trocava de roupa!_

_- É mentira! Eu estava sossegado a dormir no armário quando a nee-san me puxou para fora e começou a atirar-me pelos cantos!_

_- Kon, seu mentiroso! Como é que podes ser assim tão descarado? – rebateu Rukia esmagando a cara do leão de peluche._

_- Espera...nee-san..._

_- CALADOS! – gritou Ichigo já cansado das explicações e querendo pôr um fim naquilo. – Eu não quero saber de quem é a culpa, porque obviamente a culpa é dos dois!_

_- Espera Ichigo! Não ouviste o que eu disse? Foi o Kon! Eu estava..._

_- Eu ouvi! E por acaso não sabias que ele estava no quarto? E tu? – Ichigo agarrou em Kon desejando extinguir toda a raiva que sentia no pequeno leão de peluche. _

_- Ichigo! Espera! Nãoooo! – implorou o leão antes de ser atirado pela porta do quarto fora._

_- Ah, ainda bem que o expulsaste, porque se ele continuasse aqui eu juro que acabava com ele! – disse Rukia ainda mostrando a sua raiva pelo bichinho._

_- Rukia...? – a pequena shinigami fitou o rapaz. – Será possível que em menos de dez minutos vocês deram cabo do meu quarto?_

_- Mas Ichigo, eu já te disse..._

_- Não quero saber! – gritou irritado. Talvez mais do que aquilo que queria mostrar... – O que interessa é que eu tenho montes de trabalhos de casa e o meu quarto está todo desarrumado!_

_- Não te preocupes com isso que eu ajudo..._

_- Não é preciso, eu arranjo isto sozinho! – interrompeu no mesmo tom, sem encarar Rukia. _

_Esta por sua vez sentiu que Ichigo talvez estivesse a levar aquilo demasiado a sério e que não fazia o estilo dele irritar-se tanto daquela forma._

_- O que se passa Ichigo? Aconteceu alguma coisa para não queres a minha ajuda? – perguntou de braços cruzados e com uma expressão séria._

_- Não se passa nada, eu apenas não quero a tua ajuda, já disse. – respondeu sem continuar a encarar a Kuchiki. O que Ichigo respondeu tocou fundo na pequena shinigami._

_- Porquê? Por acaso achas que eu sou inútil, é? – perguntou levantando o tom de voz. Ichigo não lhe respondeu. – Se eu sou assim tão inútil talvez não devesse ter voltado da Soul Society... – continuou Rukia baixando a cabeça._

_- Talvez...quem sabe... – foram as únicas palavras pronunciadas pelo shinigami de cabelos laranja antes de passar ao lado de Rukia em direcção à prateleira. Ao aperceber-se da profundidade das suas palavras, Ichigo virou-se para Rukia tentando emendar o que tinha feito. Talvez fosse tarde demais... – Ah, Rukia... – a Kuchiki não lhe deu tempo de falar, pois já estava a sair do quarto quando Ichigo a chamou._

_- Fim do Flashback –_

- Baka... – resmungou Ichigo após relembrar o sucedido. O rapaz de cabelos laranja já estava de volta aos seus trabalhos de casa, mas por mais que tentasse aquelas equações não lhe estavam a dar certo. Não que as estivesse a fazer mal, mas naquele momento aqueles números pareciam-lhe autênticos desconhecidos.

- Ichigo! Já está a ficar tarde e a nee-san ainda não voltou! Ainda por cima agora é Outono e faz frio à noite e a nee-san pode ficar doente ou então pode ser apanhada por ladrões! Se alguma coisa acontecer à nee-san eu nunca te irei perdoar, Kurosaki Ichigo! – disse Kon apontando ameaçadoramente para Ichigo com as suas patinhas de algodão. – Oi, Ichigo, estás a ouvir?

O rapaz não respondeu, limitando-se a abandonar as equações, levantar-se da secretária, agarrar num casaco e sair do quarto.

- Bah, aquele idiota! Acho bem que ele vá buscar a nee-san, senão da próxima vez que entrar no corpo dele estrago-lhe a estúpida reputação e vou começar pela Orihime-san! – divagou o bichinho de peluche deixando-se cair na cama de Ichigo.

» - - - - «

- _"Com que então...eu sou inútil, não é mesmo...Ichigo...? Baka! Eu devia saber! Devia ter ficado na Soul Society. Não me devia ter preocupado com este idiota e escusava de estar aqui...com ele..." _Ah, mas porque é que eu me preocupo? – a pequena shinigami deixou escapar este pensamento sem esperar sem ouvida por ninguém.

- Oi, não grites sozinha no meio da rua, senão as pessoas vão pensar que és louca. – disse uma voz que a Kuchiki conhecia muito bem.

- Ichigo...O que é que queres? – primeiramente Rukia foi incapaz de esconder que estava surpreendida ao ver o rapaz, mas logo mostrou a sua irritação.

- Eu? Nada de especial. – respondeu andando de forma descontraída até à pequena shinigami e debruçando-se na varanda que impedia as pessoas de descerem até ao rio. Rukia aproximou-se dele, ficando lado a lado com Ichigo.

- Já arrumaste o quarto? – perguntou numa tentativa de quebrar o silêncio.

- Huh? – Ichigo olhou para ela curioso. – Já, porquê?

- E então? Não me vais culpar por todo o trabalho que tiveste? Não me vais dizer o quanto inútil eu fui por apenas ter desarrumado tudo e por não perceber nada deste mundo? – Rukia falava de cabeça baixa, uma certa preocupação e tristeza misturadas no seu normal tom de voz. Ichigo apenas fitou a shinigami um tanto confuso, mas logo voltou a olhar o rio, percebendo a Kuchiki.

- Baka...E quem foi que disse que tinhas culpa? O Kon serve para alguma coisa, não? – disse com um pequeno sorriso enquanto via o sol começar a pôr-se e algumas folhas voavam com a ajuda do vento.

Uma verdadeira tarde de Outono para quem quisesse apreciar a sua beleza. E ela não hesitava em mostrar-se para aqueles dois cabeças duras, mas mesmo assim ambos estavam ali. Talvez ela tivesse sido precipitada demais, talvez ele tivesse ido longe demais, mas ambos sabiam lá no fundo que era exactamente isso que tinha acontecido. Palavras carinhosas de conforto eram desnecessárias para eles os dois compreenderem a situação em que estavam. Uma brisa forte levantou-se de repente, arrastando mais um amontoado de folhas consigo. Ichigo endireitou-se e retirou o casaco. Num gesto silencioso colocou o casaco sobre os ombros despidos da pequena shinigami e sorriu carinhosamente, mas ao mesmo tempo com a sua pose de sempre, para ela.

- Ichigo... – Rukia olhou o rapaz de cabelos laranja surpresa pela sua atitude, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz.

O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos dela pondo-os todos fora do lugar e foi-se afastando da shinigami sem antes lhe dizer algo.

- Vou deixar a janela aberta para quando quiseres voltar! – disse num tom de voz mais alto, visto já estar um tanto afastado da Kuchiki.

- Baka... – sussurrou para si sem antes deixar escapar um pequeno sorriso enquanto via o rapaz afastar-se no meio do pôr-do-sol.

» - - - - - - - - «

_**Xia:** Bom, minna-san espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Sendo a primeira vez que escrevo com estes dois talvez não tenha conseguido fazer bem a personalidade deles, mas de qualquer forma foi isto que deu. n.n'' Fico então à espera das vossas reviews a dizer o que acharam!_

_Jinhos!_

_Bye, bye! n.n_


End file.
